Special Victims Unit: A Story of a Survivor
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: The Dursley's decide to take a trip to America, bringing Harry with them. There the Dursley's get caught red handed in an attempt to rid the boy. Will justice be served? Will Harry be able to overcome his pain and anger? -Rest of the summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Special Victims Unit: A Story Of A Survivor**

**A Harry Potter/Law & Order: SVU Crossover**

**Part One **

**Chapter One**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: The book series was created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I take no credit in the amazing and creative world she made. The only thing I own is my imagination and any original characters you may see. I also do not own the series Law & Order: SVU, that was created by Dick Wolf. Any characters you see in this story from the show are not mine. I'm just using them for my own amusement.

**This story was adopted from severus-is-my-man5690. Some parts of first and second chapter is severus-is-my-man5690, but I have also added to these chapters. **

**Summary**: The Dursley's decide to take a trip to America, bringing Harry with them. There the Dursley's get caught red handed in an attempt to rid the boy. Will justice be served? Will Harry be able to overcome his pain and anger? Will he become a Survivor? A Fighter? Will he find a miracle in a world of darkness?

**Pairings**: Harry Potter/?

**Settings**: Takes place in the sixth year of Harry Potter, but it is different than the book in some instances. It takes place three years before season one of Law & Order: SVU.

**Warnings**: Torture, Cursing, Sexual Intercourse Scenes, M/M Coupling, M/F Coupling, F/F Couplings, Crude Language, Slavery, Rape, Attempted Rape, Talk of Rape, Kidnapping, Black Mailing, Drugs, Drug Dealing, Underage Drinking, Murder, Suicide, Racism, Racial Labeling, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Mental Abuse, Weapons, Stealing, Statutory Rape, Manipulative Dumbledore, Bashing of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore, ect. _There may be bashing of other characters (depending)_

* * *

><p><strong>"Prison Sex"<strong>

**By**: Tool

It took so long to remember just what happened.  
>I was so young and vestal then,<br>you know it hurt me,  
>but I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive<br>even if signs seem to tell me otherwise.  
>I've got my hands bound,<br>my head down, my eyes closed,  
>and my throat wide open.<p>

Do unto others what has been done to you

I'm treading water;  
>I need to sleep a while.<br>My lamb and martyr, you look so precious.  
>Won't you come a bit closer;<br>close enough so I can smell you  
>I need you to feel this;<br>I can't stand to burn too long.  
>Released in this sodomy.<br>For one sweet moment I am whole.

Do unto you now what has been done to me.

You're breathing so I guess you're still alive  
>even if signs seem to tell me otherwise.<br>Won't you come just a bit closer;  
>close enough so I can smell you<br>I need you to feel this.  
>I need this to make me whole.<br>There's release in this sodomy.  
>For I am your witness that<br>blood and flesh can be trusted.  
>And only this one holy medium brings me piece of mind.<p>

Got your hands bound, your head down,  
>your eyes closed.<br>You look so precious now.

I have found some kind of temporary sanity in this  
>shit blood and cum on my hands.<p>

I've come round full circle.  
>My lamb and martyr, this will be over soon.<br>You look so precious.

* * *

><p><strong>17th August 1996<strong>

**Surrey, Little Whinging**

**Southeast England**

**7:30 A.M.**

The streets of Surrey were deserted and quiet as the residences of the small community remained within doors, hidden away from the humid, hot, heat of summer. Lawns of the prestige owners had long since died and gone old. No longer were the lawns a fresh and glinting dark green, but now a dead yellowish brown. Flowers that were once full of life were now wilted and weeds. Only one house had a perfect lawn, even though many had decided to preserve the water for other more useful uses.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number Four Private Drive were the type that many would call ordinary, mundane, if you will. Mr. Dursley worked as a Director of Grunnings, had been for nearly twenty or so years. Mrs. Dursley was a housewife, left to her own devices during the day and spying over the neighbors for whatever gossip she could fine. The last of this small "perfect" family was their son, Dudley Dursley, a rather obese sixteen year old with a short temper and spoiled disposition.

Many never realized that there was another residence inside the house. This individual tended to keep to himself and made the Dursley's a not so normal family. Harry James Potter was well known within his own "people". He was famous and notorious for something he couldn't even recall. Over the years of attending Hogwarts, Harry had discovered that he should hide just who he really was.

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter was a rather intelligent individual. It was not well known within the Wizarding World that he has an IQ of 187. It was also not well known that he has an eidetic memory, remembering an exceedingly large amount of information with extraordinary detail. It allows him to apply it to information gathered visually (especially things he's read); as well as successfully in auditory information. He is also able to read over 20,000 words a minute. It was thanks to his genius level of intelligence that he was able to continue his Muggle level schooling. Harry didn't want to remain within the wizarding world for the rest of his life. He had always had a dream of helping the Muggle world by using his intelligence to catch criminals.

Young Harry lazily lay upon his bed in the smallest bedroom of the house. His long limbs, with the help of potions from Madam Pomfrey, had allowed him to grow the correct height a sixteen-year-old boy should be. It also helped him with his malnutrition and physique. He now looked like any teenage boy that played sports and kept himself in shape, which he did. There wasn't much else he could do, unless he rather stay in the confines of his Aunt and Uncles home, which he shuttered at the very thought.

The sounds of muttering voices of his Aunt and Uncle walking down the hallway towards their bedroom made Harry freeze as he listened attentively to what his "family" was speaking of. How he hated living in Private Drive, the place he called hell on Earth. Most would think he was exaggerating the fact, but if only they knew what really want on behind the closed doors of Number Four Private Drive.

"Why take the boy?" Vernon grumbled with an angry huff.

Petunia sighed and crossed her bony arms over her equally bony and flat chest. "We could finally get rid of the brat, Vernon." Petunia hissed with a shake of her head. She wondered at times just how dense her husband could be.

Vernon gave a small hum, his beady eyes squinting in thought. He looked constipated, like it hurt to think. "Yes, yes that's a very good idea." He nodded his head in agreement before glancing at the boy's room, his eyes dark with malice.

"We can't do anything to him." Petunia snapped in a hiss. "What would people think of us if they saw him with bruises?" She demanded. Her dull, dark brown eyes glinted fiercely as she glared at her husband. "I won't let you ruin our image of a good family." She stated firmly. Image was everything to Petunia Dursley, as she was a rather boring looking woman and not very pretty, either. She had a long giraffe like neck, a thin bony body that had no meat and a flat chest.

The obese man nodded as he rubbed his chin as he tried to think of what they could do that would rid them of the boy. "Hmm…how about a vacation?" Vernon decided with a nod of his head. "It would be a perfect excuse. Perhaps New York City, we'd never been there yet." It was a well-known fact that the Dursley's tended to spend more money than they actually had. They loved flaunting their "wealth" and showing that they were better than others, which was far from fact.

"New York City does sound like an interesting place to visit." Petunia mused aloud with a hum. "Yes, I would like to see that city." She said with a smile. "I'll just go tell Dudders, you buy the tickets, and make sure the boy sits as far enough away from us as possible." Mrs. Dursley reminded with a nod.

Harry sighed as the conversation ended between his Aunt and Uncle. It was just his luck. Now he was going to be dragged off to New York City to be rid of. Hopefully, they just left him at a corner and he'd find the entrance to the Wizarding World in New York. He had educated himself on some fascinating facts about New York's Wizarding branch and wouldn't mind seeing it. As well as finally seeing The Statue of Liberty. He had read that it was truly a magnificent sight to see.

"Boy! Get packed and ready to go!" Vernon Dursley bellowed from the master bedroom. Harry silently thanked his mind that he had thought to buy a shrinkable chest and chain that could hang around his neck. As well as what he had done to make sure his money that he had inherited from his parents, godfather and a few other distant relatives, were never touched by anyone, except by him. It led him to buying new clothes that fit and were comfortable. With a sigh, Harry quickly and silently packed his trunk before shrinking it and hanging it around his neck.

With another heavy sigh, Harry began to pack an old knapsack with Dudley's old clothes. If there was one thing he was good at, it was out thinking his relatives, and this was just one of them. Turning to his beautiful owl, Harry sighed. "Hedwig." Harry murmured softly as he walked over to the snowy white owl. "I want you to head to Bill and Charlie's place. I want you to stay there for me, alright girl?" He ordered quietly, though he made it sound like a request. Hedwig gave a small hoot. "I want you to stay there." He muttered. "I don't want you searching for me. I have a bad feeling about this trip, and I don't want you getting hurt, alright pretty girl?" Harry gently pet his familiar with a smile filled with love and devotion for his owl.

It would break him if she was ever hurt. She was his only true best friend; his first friend and only friend that he could trust with all his secrets. Hedwig gave another small hoot and nipped her owner's finger. "I know girl. I'll miss you too." Harry stated in a whisper. "But you better go. Before Vernon or Petunia come in." Hedwig stared at her owner for one last time before giving a nod and jumping off her post and flying out the window. With a smile, Harry re-sized his trunk and placed his familiar's post and cage into the trunk. With a smile, he clipped the necklace around his neck. The necklace would only come off if he took it off.

At times, it was nice being a genius. Harry thought to himself as he made his way out of his bedroom. His knapsack hung over his shoulders as he trotted down the stairs and towards the Dursley's car. This would be a vacation he would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**8:07 P.M.**

It had been eight hours since the Dursley's and Harry Potter had arrived in New York City. Throughout the day Harry and the Dursley's did separate things. While the Dursley's went off to shop and out to eat, Harry walked amongst the city streets, seeing historic sights and going to a vendor to by a hotdog. During his visits to historic sights, Harry had given a very in-depth lesson on the history of many of the things he saw.

Harry knew he had shocked, surprised and impressed those that had actually stopped to listen to the genius that explained the history of the Statue of Liberty. As well as the history of many other building and museum artifacts he had seen during his walk through the city. It had been a very relaxing and pleasant day for Harry, and he hoped he'd have more of a relaxing trip in America.

Harry sighed heavily to himself as he continued to stare up at the tan painted ceiling of the hotel room he and the Dursley's were staying in. It was a rather nice hotel, considering where it was. With a furrow of his eyebrow, Harry wondered when this trip to New York was going to fumble, trip and break and become the trip from hell he knew was coming. Nothing good ever truly lasted for Harry James Potter. He had realized that early on in his life.

Harry twitched as he thought back to when he had finally discovered just how fake his "friends" truly were. He always knew Ronald Weasley and most of his family were backstabbing fakes. From the instant he met Ron on the train to Hogwarts first year he knew the other boy was a load of bullshit. Just like his family. How could a mother of seven, who had taken all her children to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, conveniently forget where it was at the exact time he arrived at Kings Cross Station. It was not likely. Everything from how he was picked up, to the history lesson he got from Hagrid and meeting Ron on the train, it was all a ploy to get him to be a good little disciple.

Harry knew this and he played along. He acted like the clueless little boy who was desperately in need of attention, affection and love. Now, he may want attention and love from someone or some people, but that didn't mean he wanted it from the fakes that followed Dumbledore like the sycophants he knew they were. It shouldn't take a genius to figure that out. Harry was relieved that he had at least some friends to count on. It wasn't well known, but Harry had been determined to be friends with those inside and outside of Gryffindor House, he just made sure it was kept secret.

With a yawn, Harry stretched out, popping his sore muscles and groaning at the pain his back was in. The hotel may look nice, but the beds surely needed to be updated. He thought to himself with another uncomfortable grunt. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to the window. Taking a seat at the table he watched through the window as New York civilians went about their business.

If Harry hadn't accidentally walked in on Ron and Hermione talking, he would have never known the backstabbing friend Ron was. Learning this, Harry composed a scheme that would keep his heritage and money from the thieving hands of the wizards and the gold he, now they, thought they would get when he "died" fighting Voldemort because of a fake prophecy, would never happen. Dumbleore planted the Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries when he blackmailed an Unspeakable into helping him. If Albus Dumbledore had never had the blackmail on the Unspeakable, Harry knew the Unspeakable would have never had helped Dumbledore.

If there was one thing Harry had studied about an Unspeakable, it was that they cared more about their secret projects instead of destroying a life of an innocent child. Harry had listened to Ron explain to Hermione just what they wanted to do with the Potter line. They had wanted to wipe it out of existence. As legally, the Potter line was the richest. And if Harry remained alive, he became one of the richest wizards in Gringotts and the world, both wizarding and muggle. Harry had early on learned everything he could get his hands on, on the Potter line and whom his ancestors were. It turned out, that the Blacks and Potter's (among other families he inherited from) were related to many famous and rich wizards and witches throughout history, many of them being the Hogwarts Founders, Merlin, Le Fay and many others.

With a pounding headache, Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the comfortable cushioned chair. He could hear the loud, pounding footsteps coming from down the hall, and what he presumed to be Dudley's whining to Petunia about some odd assortment of sweets he couldn't have this time. The sliding of the plastic hotel card 'key' was heard before his Uncle opened the door. "Pet, why don't you take Dudders to get those chocolates from the store a few blocks down. I'll only be a moment." Harry heard Vernon order. Pursing his lips, Harry warily waited for what was to come. The pit of his stomach began to turn in fear as his throat tightened with unease. Was his Uncle going to finally be "rid" of him?

"Of course Vernon." Petunia replied as Dudley whooped in the hallway. The married couple shared a silent look, communicating what they had spoken about earlier that day when the boy was gone and Dudley was distracted. Harry listened as the exchange of paper bills were swapped. Breathing in through his nose, to calm his nerves he watched in dread as Vernon walked through the door; grin vanishing from his face as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>8:17 P.M.<strong>

"What do you think your doing?" Vernon demanded with a squint of his beady eyes.

Harry froze as he looked at his Uncle with wariness. "Sitting on a chair." He replied slowly, wondering just how stupid his Uncle was.

"Don't you speak to me like that you little freak!" Vernon hissed. Charging forward he grabbed Harry by the arm and threw him to the floor. Harry yelped in pain as his shoulder dislocated from the force of the sharp tug. As Vernon let him go, the sixteen year old crashed to the floor, his head slamming into the bed's leg. Harry protectively curled his arm to his chest to protect it from further damage.

Vernon's foot swung backwards before quickly swinging forward, slamming into Harry's chest. The sixteen year old gasped in pain as he felt a break in his ribs. He went breathless as it became harder to breathe the more times his Uncle kicked him in the stomach and chest. He was going to feel those in the morning. With a large stomp, Harry screamed in pain as the bones in his leg snapped from the pressure his Uncle put on it, breaking it.

The seconds passed slowly in what felt like hours. Harry could feel his head pulsating from the hit to the bed and the throbbing of his stomach and chest. He just wished to lose consciousness. Vernon grabbed Harry by the bloodied color of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. "You're not going to pass out on me yet, boy!" He said as he sneered in his face. Harry smirked and spat in the older man's face. If he was going to die, he was going to put up a fight. Blood dripped down Vernon's face as the man turned an ugly reddish purple color.

"I – will – not – give – up – without – a – fight." Harry growled with breathless gasps between each word. His anger was clearly heard. He was not weak, and he was not helpless. He raised his foot and kicked, hitting Vernon in the nuts. Harry felt his body crumble to the floor as Vernon released him, grabbing onto his private parts with a groan. He hoped the bastard was in pain. Breathing heavy, Harry began crawling across the carpeted floor for the door. He was getting closer to the door when he felt Vernon grab his ankle. Turning to his side, Harry raised his other foot, and kicked the obese man in the face.

Harry relished in the loud crack that echoed in the room. He had broken his Uncle's nose. "I'll continue – to fight – until my – dying breath." Harry vowed through pants of breath with another kick, this time hitting his Uncle in the chin with his boots. Thank god he had decided to wear them today.

"Someone!" Harry screamed loudly. He knew. He knew someone would hear him. "Help me!" He yelled again. The sound of his Uncle approaching made Harry scream louder as he called out for help. Harry grunted as he was tackled by his Uncle. Over obese weight was not helping him breath. Shuttering for breath, Harry groaned as he felt his Uncle turn him over. Raising his one good arm he threw a punch at his Uncle's face. Skin on skin connected with a loud slap. If the evidence of what his Uncle left behind wasn't enough to put him behind bars when they discovered his body, then the evidence of his fight against his Uncle would.

Vernon reached to the side, haphazardly knocking over a lap and causing it to fall with a crash, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that was on the dresser across from him. Grabbing it with thick hands he yanked the cap of the bottle off and tipped it over his nephew.

Harry fought back the scream forming on his lips as the burning of alcohol was poured over him. Harry pulled his head back and then swung forward, knocking heads together. The dizziness of the hit winded him for a moment before he crawled away from his momentarily stunned Uncle. He rolled away from the mess on the floor and began to crawl to the door again. Harry froze as a shoe stomped next to his head, blocking his escape from the door. He wasn't going to give up hope. It was all he had left in this nightmare from hell.

"I've had enough of you freak." Vernon growled angrily as he grabbed Harry by the back of the head. He yanked the sixteen-year-old up from the floor, holding his hair in a tight grasp. Harry bit down on his tongue, stopping his screams from emitting as he was forced to stand on his broken leg. At the height of five foot eleven, Harry knew he would continue to grow, to become the height of his own father, who stood at a height of six foot one. But for now, he was shorter than his Uncle, which made it easier for him to overpower him.

"Like I said," Harry grunted out from pain. "I'll keep fighting and fighting until you finally kill me." He promised with dark emerald green eyes. He stared the man in the eyes with a look that said; try all you want you won't break me, you've tried countless times before and it never worked, why should it now? Vernon glared and huffed at the blatant disrespect and fight that the boy had. Grudgingly Vernon admitted that Harry Potter was one tough son of a bitch.

Vernon gave a sickening smile. "I'll have you begging by the end." He stated with a nasty smirk on his face.

Harry gave a breathless laugh that held no amusement as he was tossed carelessly onto the hotel bed. His body felt weak and tired, but he'd fight, he'd fight with all he had left in him. "You can try." He released a hysterical laugh. "It won't work." He reiterated firmly. "I will never beg for you, you sick fuck." Harry spat a wad of blood at the monsters shirt.

"It won't matter then!" Vernon furiously bellowed. "I _will _kill you." He stated with darkness in his eyes that showed Harry the monstrous side of Vernon once again. This wasn't the first time he'd seen it. "But first, I'm going to get some enjoyment out of hearing you scream," He looked down at the defiant teenager, and knew he would have trouble with him. "While I rip every last bit of you're livelihood from you." Vernon advanced on the glaring boy who lay on his back.

"There's not much to rip or tear away." Harry spat with a dry laugh as he struggled and kicked at his Uncle, even with a broken leg. "Remember, this is not the first time you or Petunia have tried to shred me apart." He stated darkly. "It has not worked in the past Vernon, it will not work now." The raven-haired boy declared. "You will get yours Vernon Dursley, and I'll watch as you and Petunia loose everything." He felt his chest heave with pain and his eyesight blur and go in tunnel vision as the lost of blood began to affect him.

Vernon tried to ignore the words the freak stated as he tore the teenagers pants off and dispose of the undergarments in an uncaring fashion. Harry stared up at the ceiling at the sound of the zipper of his uncle's jeans reached his ears. As he felt the large member brush against his leg, Harry struggled once again against his Uncle. He tried to fight the man off of him, he fought to get off the bed, and he fought with everything he had in him. Harry froze in pain as he felt his Uncle's penis penetrate him. His eyes blurred with tears and his throat tightened and his jaw clenched against the pain he felt.

It was a familiar pain and the worse pain he felt when it was by force. Harry could feel his blood flowing from his anus and drip down his leg. It was often said that at the worst points in your life random thoughts will appear in your mind, the random thought that appeared in his mind was familiar lyrics he had become appreciated as it fit his life story.

"_You're breathing so I guess you're still alive, even if signs seem to tell me otherwise. Won't you come just a bit closer; close enough so I can smell you, I need you to feel this. I need this to make me whole. There's release in this sodomy. For I am your witness that blood and flesh can be trusted. And only this one holy medium brings me piece of mind_."

Harry's mind continued to echo the lyrics of Prison Sex by Tool, a song that had become his idol. His mind tried to run away from the pain his body felt and the painful memories it was trying to bring back, but Harry wouldn't allow it as he fought against Vernon Dursley while staring the obese man in the eyes. He wouldn't cower and he wouldn't show Vernon the pain he felt. Only anger showed in his eyes as he stared at the man he called family. He could feel Vernon pull out before thrusting harder back inside of him. His eyes were glossy with tears that he pushed back in sake of never giving Vernon the satisfaction that he had brought him pain.

They will find you. Harry's eyes showed. It infuriated Vernon that even being raped; Harry wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of breaking him. But Vernon had not and would not break him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. <strong>

**Reviews would be awesome! They keep me inspired. :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the OMC's personalitylooks information for the Poll on my profile. It's to decide who Harry's partner will be. **

**Mikhail Zabini –** He is a very handsome and muscular man. He has mocha brown colored skin; short, soft black hair and beautiful hyacinth eyes that sometimes look amethyst colored. His voice is seductive and smoky. Mikhail is confident, but not arrogant. He's easy-going, but determined when he needs to be. He's also very forgiving to those he loves. He's charming, an intellectual, resourceful, smooth talker, and an honorable person. Mikhail also loves his son very much. He's protective of those he loves and he'd do anything for them. He's a hard worker; he built his company from the ground up by himself. He's funny; he has a good sense of humor and imaginative. He's also generous and courageous. He's also a bit witty and sarcastic at times, but very trustworthy.

**Nikolai Malfoy –** He is an attractive and strong man. He has creamy pale skin; short, silky light blond hair that falls into his steel gray eyes. His voice is smooth and soft. He's inventive and sensible. He loves his family, but doesn't agree with them joining Voldemort. He can be a bit narrow-minded and headstrong when he puts his mind to something. Nikolai is also virtuous, he confirms to his moral and ethical principles. He's also stubborn, but not self-righteous. He's patient and pensive, but can also be gentle and suave. He can also be sardonic and harsh when he's upset or angry. He's trustworthy to those he loves.

**Malachi Malfoy –** He is a beautiful and shapely man. He has golden brown skin, chin length, dark blonde hair that falls into silver blue and crystal blue eyes (he has two different colored eyes). His voice is pleasant and husky. He's clever and ingenious. He loves his family, especially his younger siblings, but left them when his father became abusive towards him when he didn't agree to join Voldemort, Nikolai and Gregory took him away from the Manor. He's trustworthy towards those he loves and towards those he considers friends. He can be a bit straightforward, but knows when to be polite and vicious when he loses his temper. Malachi can also be very cheerful and sociable. He loves meeting new people. He's humble when it comes to his looks and always pensive on things. Malachi can be a bit rash and impulsive, but he knows when to be silent and watchful. He's also cynical and satirical when he thinks about his past or gets defensive.

**Gregory Malfoy** – He is a good-looking and sturdy man. He has lightly tanned skin, short, light brown hair that is usually messy and falls around his face. He has electric blue eyes. His voice is rich and steady. He loves his family, but is a bit too favorable to his oldest nephew. Malachi reminds Gregory of himself when he was the young man's age. He's precocious and wise, and willing to listen to what someone wants to say. He's dedicated and trustworthy to those he loves and constructive and creative. He knows when to be attentive and reliable. Gregory is a very organized individual and also responsible. He can be a bit cheeky and immature at times, but usually only when he's in a playful mood or trying to cheer someone up. He's hospitable and jovial to new people; he's always willing to make new friends. He's benevolent to those that he knows needs a little understanding. He can be a bit too nonchalant in serious situations. Gregory can also be obstinate and petty when he doesn't get his way.

**Benjamin Rowle** – He is attractive and manly. He has tanned skin, short auburn hair that is usually spiked up. He has sea green eyes and a low and soothing voice. He loves his brother, but doesn't believe in the Pureblood zealots, and so he left their crazy beliefs. He is an educated and talented man. He's truthful to a point that sounds harsh and he's also a trustworthy person. He can be cordial and genial. He loves making people smile and feel better. Benjamin can be a bit sullen when he doesn't understand something. He's known to be mischievous and rebellious when he's feeling immature. He's confident, but not cocky. He can be serious when he needs to be and can also be kind and considerate to others. He's a very persuasive person and earnest when he truly believes in something. He's also diligent, always watching those around him. He can seem to be a bit prejudiced, but that's usually against Pureblood wizards and witches and how they act.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Victims Unit: A Story Of A Survivor**

**A Harry Potter/Law & Order: SVU Crossover  
><strong>

**Part Two **

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: The book series was created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I take no credit in the amazing and creative world she made. The only thing I own is my imagination and any original characters you may see. I also do not own the series Law & Order: SVU, which was created by Dick Wolf. Any characters you see in this story from the show are not mine. I'm just using them for my own amusement.

**This story was adopted from severus-is-my-man5690. Some parts of first and second chapter are severus-is-my-man5690, but I have also added to these chapters. **

**Summary**: The Dursley's decide to take a trip to America, bringing Harry with them. There the Dursley's get caught red handed in an attempt to rid the boy. Will justice be served? Will Harry be able to overcome his pain and anger? Will he become a Survivor? A Fighter? Will he find a miracle in a world of darkness?

**Pairings**: Harry Potter/?

**Settings**: Takes place in the sixth year of Harry Potter, but it is different than the book in some instances. It takes place three years before the first season of Law & Order: SVU.

**Warnings**: Torture, Cursing, Sexual Intercourse Scenes, M/M Coupling, M/F Coupling, F/F Couplings, Crude Language, Slavery, Rape, Attempted Rape, Talk of Rape, Kidnapping, Black Mailing, Drugs, Drug Dealing, Underage Drinking, Murder, Suicide, Racism, Racial Labeling, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Mental Abuse, Weapons, Stealing, Statutory Rape, Manipulative Dumbledore, Bashing of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore, ect. _There may be bashing of other characters (depending)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Erase My Scars"<strong>_

**By**: Evans Blue_  
><em>

Reckless and weary,  
>The truth has been buried,<br>Held down by the hand,  
>That refuses to carry.<br>The burden you built,  
>The lies, do you hear me?<br>The insult, the white flag,  
>You refuse to carry.<br>I'm letting you go,  
>And all that you showed me.<br>I'm letting you know,  
>That you don't control me.<br>The feeling is cold,  
>And life is unfolding.<br>Reckless and weary,  
>I'm desperately holding on.<p>

So if you can't get a word in,  
>Its because I don't care what you think,<br>Don't be alone inside,  
>A world that's filled with make-believe.<p>

Broke! Inside,  
>This life, you can never be reborn within,<br>I came this far erase my scars.  
>Fight! This time,<br>Inside, take a break from the lie you live,  
>I came this far, erase my scars.<p>

Find my control,  
>Find reasons to beat this,<br>Find truth below,  
>The lies and the wreckage.<br>I can't let go,  
>I'm too close, too restless,<br>I'm letting you know,  
>I'm far too aggressive.<p>

So if you can't get a word in,  
>Its because I don't care what you think,<br>Don't be alone inside,  
>A world that's filled with make-believe.<p>

(Lyrics Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_They will find you. Harry's eyes showed. It infuriated Vernon that even being raped; Harry wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of breaking him. But Vernon had not and would not break him._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

**Montes Hotel**

**8:37 P.M.**

Harry had tried to fight, but his body lacked the energy and blood to do so. He could do little more than lay upon the bed as Vernon Dursley thrust in and out of him. The sound of his panting sickened the sixteen-year-old and made the urge to gag settle in his throat, until he fought to push it down. The familiar feeling of being torn apart from the inside as he breathed was painful. But Harry continued to fight with what he could, his defiance shown through his eyes.

The raven-haired teenager could see black specks in his vision and his vision going tunneled as his head swam and became even lighter headed from the lack of blood. Harry wouldn't die. He couldn't die. He wanted to scream out his story. He wanted to show Vernon Dursley that he didn't break him that no matter how hard he had tried over the years, it had never worked. With a sudden grunt from Vernon and a sharp pain went through Harry's spine; the sixteen year old slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Police Department<strong>

**16th Prescient**

**8:25 P.M.**

The office was cluttered and filled with desks in pairs of two, covered in papers, files, and pens. Many Detectives and officers walked through the large office. Many were conversing amongst each other, whether it was about a case or friendly conversation was unknown. At a pair of two desks, facing each other, Detective Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson sat filling out their recent case files on a sexual assault by a man known as Frank Walkers. It had been a long and difficult case and the two partners were relieved it was over.

"Stabler, Benson!" Captain Donald Cragen yelled from his open office door. The balding male stood in the doorway, stance stiff and face unpleasant as he looked at two of the best detectives he had within the Special Victims Unit. "Montes Hotel, 2567 Avenue X, and Cicero." The two partners shared a look before they closed their files and left them on their desk. Standing, Elliot grabbed his coat and slid it on as Olivia grabbed her badge and gun.

No words were shared between the two as they walked out of the office building and towards their car.

"How bad do you think it is?" Olivia questioned her partner with a furrow of her eyebrows and a frown on her face.

Elliot sighed and shook his head as he slid into the driver side of the car. "I don't know." He replied. He just hoped it wasn't another case dealing with adolescents; he had had enough of those cases.

"Well, we better get going." Olivia stated as she glanced at Elliot. The blue-eyed man nodded and turned the engine of the car on. With a move of his hand, the car was put into drive. He pulled onto traffic and swiftly made his way through the many cars, heading to their next crime scene. Elliot had a bad feeling about this case.

* * *

><p><strong>8:37 P.M.<strong>

When Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson arrived on the scene, they could see the flaring lights of police cruisers and an ambulance, their bright colored lights flickered and rebounded against the windows of the many buildings on the streets. Civilians gathered around, trying to see what was going on as police officers stood guard, allowing no one to past the yellow caution tape.

The two Detectives pulled up to the curb and stepped out of the vehicle. Badges were pulled up and shown to the officers, allowing them to past the caution tape. As they walked towards the front doors of the hotel, they stopped as the Emergency Medical Team, pushing the gurney, made their way towards the ambulance with the victim upon it. Ebony hair, silky like water lay surrounding the young teenagers face, like a halo. His skin was a sickly pale, and covered with bruises and blood. The teenager could have been no older than sixteen or seventeen at the most.

They duo shared a look before stepping into the hotel's lobby. Many officers stood in the large area, questioning hotel guests on what they had heard. Detective Stabler and Benson passed the officers and headed for the elevator with no words shared between them. Olivia was lost in thought; the image of the young teenager was burned in her mind. Elliot himself couldn't help but continue to picture the young teenager on the gurney.

The small "ding" of the elevator snapped the two out of their thoughts and allowed them entrance to the nicely decorated elevator. It took only minutes for the lead detectives of this case to reach the floor. They neared the room that the victim had been found in and could see a police officer standing guard. As his eyes caught sight of the two, he quickly began to explain what he discovered. "Bell boy and a few hotel patrons could hear shouts and yelling from a room down this hall," The police officer sighed. "When he went to investigate, he found the young man bleeding and beaten on the bed." He flipped the notepad open and glanced down at it. "The teen's suspected of being raped. Room was booked by a Vernon Dursley for the duration of the weekend."

The police officer stopped and looked at the two detectives. "The worker at the desk claims he saw Dursley's wife and kid leave shortly before the incident. Mr. Dursley followed awhile after, he checked out. The worker said he noticed some injuries on Mr. Dursley, looks like the kid put up one hell of a fight." The man shook his head. He had to admire the strength and guts the kid had to have had to fight and show signs of what he had done to his attacker. "The worker says he saw the victim with the family as they signed in but not as they checked out."

"What's the victim's name?" Olivia asked the Officer with a frown. She really hated rape cases against adolescences.

The police officer shrugged and shook his head. "There was no I.D. on the victim. No one admits to seeing him out with the Dursley's." He stated. "It seems that they split up. Some witnesses say that they saw the Dursley's shopping and eating out." The officer looked down at the notepad. "The victim was seen at museums and historical sights through New York, as well as getting some food from a vendor."

It was amazing how many people would be willing to help a case when it came to children or teenagers.

"Why would someone bring two teenagers with them on a vacation to New York, but practically ignore the other teenager and leave him to wander the streets?" Olivia asked her partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone who had no choice, but to bring him." Elliot stated glancing at the retreating back of the officer. "Or perhaps we're missing something valuable, like this was intentional." Elliot suggested to Olivia.

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Come on, let's check out the room." The two Detectives walked into the hotel room and stared at the sight before them. Blood was splattered across the floor and bed. Glass was broken from a lap falling to the floor and a bottle of what Elliot assumed as whiskey or something along those lines was shattered across the floor.

"They were right, the kid put up one hell of a fight." Elliot said with an impressed tone in his voice. They watched as the CSI team analyzed everything they could find.

"Detectives." A young woman called out from her bent position a few feet in front of the door. "It looks like there's more than one person's blood here."

The Detectives shared a look, small smiles gracing their lips. It looked like the case was going to go by much faster with the evidence they had from the room, the victim and the witnesses. The attacker, who they were nearly positive was Vernon Dursley, would be going away for a very long time.

Elliot and Olivia looked away from each other and went back to surveying the scene. They could only imagine what the kid must have gone through in such a short amount of time. They were sure that the victim would survive. If he could fight against his attacker and leave marks against him, they were sure he could beat this obstacle in his path.

Elliot silently watched as the crime scene investigators finished gathering the evidence they had found. He promised himself that he would hear this boys plea and would do everything he damn well could to show that they cared and were willing to listen. That they were doing everything they could to give him justice.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Memorial Hospital <strong>

**250 52nd Street**

**9:15 P.M. **

Elliot Stabler stood silently outside the hospital room. His bright blue eyes looked through the observation window. He watched silently as the young teenager slept. He was only a few years older than his own children. The respirator hooked up to the boys face mechanically pumped his chest up and down with vital oxygen. At the moment, he was to weak to supply himself with the air he needed. He could never understand how a parent could do this to another child, whether they were children or adolescents. It just didn't make sense.

Every time he looked at the young teenager lying upon the bed, his mind kept thinking of his own children. He could never imagine having to see them beaten and possibly raped. It would destroy him.

"Detective Stabler?" A voice questioned. Elliot turned away from the window and looked to see Doctor Robinson. He was the Doctor who had allowed Elliot in to see the boy and who was also taking care of the teenager.

"Yes?" Elliot asked Doctor Robinson. It was hard not to forget his name, as he had worked on taking care of the teenager.

"I just wanted to inform you that we received the X-Rays. They confirmed what we already thought. He has six broken ribs, five cracked ribs and the other thirteen ribs were bruised." Elliot winced at the pain the young teenager would have to go through. "He also has a right leg close fractured fibula, which is a good thing." The Doctor reassured. A closed fracture meant that the skin around the fracture site is intact. In terms of bone healing, closed fractures have a favorable prognosis because of the low risk for infection of the bone (osteomyelitis) at the fracture site.

"He had a depressed skull fracture, so he may have to have surgery to lift the bones off the brain if they are placing pressure on the tissue." Doctor Robinson stated. "It could make the brain swell and that would not be a good thing. We'll have to wait and see in a couple of hours." The Doctor adjusted his hold on the clipboard and continued to read off the injuries the sixteen or seventeen year old had.

"His right hand was sprained, which we have elevated and splinted. He also has it cold compressed and we have given him nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory medications for the pain. Some of his fingers were fractured, but should heal well." A hand sprain occurs when it has been stretched or tore one of the ligaments in the hand. Ligaments are strong fibrous bands that hold the bones in place during movement.

The Doctor shook his head. That boy was too badly hurt by whoever did this to him. He continued to speak. "His left wrist has a complex fracture, which means that multiple pieces of bone were broken and that the joint is involved. In this case, he'll need surgery to realign the bones. For now we have a splint from his elbow to his wrist to keep it straight." The Doctor rubbed his tired eyes. "He'll have to have surgery for a few of his injuries." He paused. "He has an inversion (lateral) ankle sprain, it is a common type of ankle sprain that occurs when the foot is inverted too much, affecting the lateral side of the foot. When this type of ankle sprain happens, the outer, or lateral, ligaments are stretched too much. We have wrapped it with an ace bandage and elevated it with a pillow for a now. If the swelling does not go down we'll have to do something else to heal it."

"The young boy also has a lateral ligament sprain; it's caused by a direct blow to the inside of the knee. We have wrapped it and put it in a slight degree as to not put too much pressure on the knee. He also has a severely bruised collarbone that has been wrapped up for now." Doctor Robinson knew that the horror on Detective Stabler's features had been the same reaction he too had had when the young teenager had first come through the Emergency Room.

Elliot's eyes had widened and his eyebrows rose at the many injuries that the boy had received from his attacker. It sickened him to know that the man that attacked him had put energy into doing it. Elliot had a feeling he was right about his assumption from earlier that day, when he had told Olivia that they had probably brought him to America on purpose. The Doctor speaking brought Elliot out of his thoughts. "Rape kit confirmed entry, penetration, and tearing." Elliot fought off his nausea at the statement. "Semen is less than a few hours old." The Doctor swallowed heavily. "The young man is lucky to be alive." He stated. "Most don't make it through the night with these types of injuries, but that young man is a fighter, and he will make it."

A relieved silence settled over the two men. It would be a long and hard recovery for the young teenager, but both men knew that he could do it. He had fought for his life; they were hard pressed to believe that he wouldn't make it out alive now. "For now, we placed him into a medically induced coma so that his body can heal as much as it can and so he doesn't put too much pressure on his wounds for now.

"I hope you catch whoever did this." The Doctor stated firmly. Though he wished he could have said some unprofessional curses about the monster that did this, he had to be professional about everything. He handed the Detective a copy of the young teenager's medical records for the 16th Precinct. Shaking hands firmly the Doctor gave a small smile before he walked past Detective Stabler and walked towards his next patient's room.

Elliot stood silently in the nearly quiet hallway of the ICU. He leafed through the medical records, taking note of every detail Doctor Robinson had written down. He took one last glance toward the tortured teenager that lay upon the hospital bed in the medium sized room in a sleep-induced coma. He sighed to himself and tucked the folder under his arm. Turning on his heel, the Detective walked down the hallway and towards the elevator. He needed to head to the Prescient so he and Olivia could find the bastard who did this and give the young teenager inside the hospital room peace.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Police Department<strong>

**16th Prescient**

"Well, I finally got the name," Olivia stated with a smile as she looked at the computer report that was sent from the British Ministry Database. "The victim's name is Harry James Potter. He was born on July 31, 1980. The only child of . . ." She paused with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know they had those still." She stated with surprise. "He's the son of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter," The brunette announced.

"They still have those?" Elliot asked in surprise from behind her shoulder, peering down at the screen. "Wait," He paused. "If the Dursley's aren't his parents, why was he with them?"

"There are death certificates for Lily and James Potter on October 31st, 1981. Says here, the house was actually blown to pieces; only survivor was a one-year-old Harry James Potter. Harry was sent to live with his only other living relative. A maternal Aunt named Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Social Services were called to the house a couple of times." Olivia said, knowing this would gain her older partners interest. "In 1985, the primary school called in when he didn't show up for the first few weeks. Then, only showed up one week out of the entire month. No guardian called in sick for him either." She said as she scrolled through the file.

"There was two visits in 1986, four in 1987, once in 1988, another three in 1989, and the last, twice, in 1990. Then he stopped going to public school all together and went to a boarding school. But it does say that age twelve he graduated from High School and began to take college classes." Olivia paused with a furrow of her eyebrows. "That's strange, it says that Harry kept going to his private school, probably had his name down since he was born and wanted to remember whatever he could about his parents." The Detective stated with a shrug. "His parents also went to this school." She announced.

Elliot nodded his head slowly. His interest in sixteen-year-old Harry Potter was increasing with everything he was discovering. "Why was he never taken from the Dursley's?" Elliot demanded with a raised eyebrow. It had to be suspicious if Social Services went to the Dursley's residence twelve times, but never took him away.

"I don't know." Olivia also began to wonder why. "They should have," She sighed. "I have a feeling there's something more to this than meets the eyes." The other woman tapped her fingers on the keyboard. The two partners continued to read on the Social Services reports.

"Stabler, Benson!" The two Detectives heard the Captain yelled from his office, his voice echoing through the room of desks. "Airport security just called, you're suspects are trying to book a flight back to Britain. You best get down there, now!" The duo looked between each other before they quickly began to grab their badges, guns, and jackets. Giving each other annoyed looks that the people that were their number one suspects were trying to get away.

It was not going to happen. Not if they could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**I know this profile was probably a bit boring, but this just shows all the injuries Harry had and just how hard it was going to be for him to overcome. **

**Reviews would be awesome! They make me smile and feel all warm. :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the OMC's personalitylooks information for the Poll on my profile. It's to decide who Harry's partner will be. **

**Mikhail Zabini –** He is a very handsome and muscular man. He has mocha brown colored skin; short, soft black hair and beautiful hyacinth eyes that sometimes look amethyst colored. His voice is seductive and smoky. Mikhail is confident, but not arrogant. He's easy-going, but determined when he needs to be. He's also very forgiving to those he loves. He's charming, an intellectual, resourceful, smooth talker, and an honorable person. Mikhail also loves his son very much. He's protective of those he loves and he'd do anything for them. He's a hard worker; he built his company from the ground up by himself. He's funny; he has a good sense of humor and imaginative. He's also generous and courageous. He's also a bit witty and sarcastic at times, but very trustworthy.

**Nikolai Malfoy –** He is an attractive and strong man. He has creamy pale skin; short, silky light blond hair that falls into his steel gray eyes. His voice is smooth and soft. He's inventive and sensible. He loves his family, but doesn't agree with them joining Voldemort. He can be a bit narrow-minded and headstrong when he puts his mind to something. Nikolai is also virtuous, he confirms to his moral and ethical principles. He's also stubborn, but not self-righteous. He's patient and pensive, but can also be gentle and suave. He can also be sardonic and harsh when he's upset or angry. He's trustworthy to those he loves.

**Malachi Malfoy –** He is a beautiful and shapely man. He has golden brown skin, chin length, dark blonde hair that falls into silver blue and crystal blue eyes (he has two different colored eyes). His voice is pleasant and husky. He's clever and ingenious. He loves his family, especially his younger siblings, but left them when his father became abusive towards him when he didn't agree to join Voldemort, Nikolai and Gregory took him away from the Manor. He's trustworthy towards those he loves and towards those he considers friends. He can be a bit straightforward, but knows when to be polite and vicious when he loses his temper. Malachi can also be very cheerful and sociable. He loves meeting new people. He's humble when it comes to his looks and always pensive on things. Malachi can be a bit rash and impulsive, but he knows when to be silent and watchful. He's also cynical and satirical when he thinks about his past or gets defensive.

**Gregory Malfoy** – He is a good-looking and sturdy man. He has lightly tanned skin, short, light brown hair that is usually messy and falls around his face. He has electric blue eyes. His voice is rich and steady. He loves his family, but is a bit too favorable to his oldest nephew. Malachi reminds Gregory of himself when he was the young man's age. He's precocious and wise, and willing to listen to what someone wants to say. He's dedicated and trustworthy to those he loves and constructive and creative. He knows when to be attentive and reliable. Gregory is a very organized individual and also responsible. He can be a bit cheeky and immature at times, but usually only when he's in a playful mood or trying to cheer someone up. He's hospitable and jovial to new people; he's always willing to make new friends. He's benevolent to those that he knows needs a little understanding. He can be a bit too nonchalant in serious situations. Gregory can also be obstinate and petty when he doesn't get his way.

**Benjamin Rowle** – He is attractive and manly. He has tanned skin, short auburn hair that is usually spiked up. He has sea green eyes and a low and soothing voice. He loves his brother, but doesn't believe in the Pureblood zealots, and so he left their crazy beliefs. He is an educated and talented man. He's truthful to a point that sounds harsh and he's also a trustworthy person. He can be cordial and genial. He loves making people smile and feel better. Benjamin can be a bit sullen when he doesn't understand something. He's known to be mischievous and rebellious when he's feeling immature. He's confident, but not cocky. He can be serious when he needs to be and can also be kind and considerate to others. He's a very persuasive person and earnest when he truly believes in something. He's also diligent, always watching those around him. He can seem to be a bit prejudiced, but that's usually against Pureblood wizards and witches and how they act.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Victims Unit: A Story Of A Survivor**

**A Harry Potter/Law & Order: SVU Crossover**

**Part Three**

**Chapter Three**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: The book series was created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I take no credit in the amazing and creative world she made. The only thing I own is my imagination and any original characters you may see. I also do not own the series Law & Order SVU that was created by Dick Wolf. Any characters you see in this story from the show are not mine. I'm just using them for my own amusement.

**This story was adopted from severus-is-my-man5690. The first and second chapter is severus-is-my-man5690, everything else after that is my own writing. **

**Summary**: The Dursley's reluctantly take Harry with them on a business trip to America. There the Dursley's get caught red handed in an attempt to rid themselves of the boy. Can justice be served? Or will Harry die without knowing someone cared?

**Pairings**: Harry Potter/?

**Settings**: Takes place in the sixth year of Harry Potter, but it is different than the book in some takes place three years before the first season of Law & Order: SVU.

**Warnings**: Torture, Cursing, Sexual Intercourse Scenes, M/M Coupling, M/F Coupling, F/F Couplings, Crude Language, Slavery, Rape (Non-Consensual Rape), Attempted Rape, Talk of Rape, Kidnapping, Black Mailing, Drugs, Drug Dealing, Underage Drinking, Murder, Suicide, Racism, Racial Labeling, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Mental Abuse, Weapons, Stealing, Statutory Rape, Manipulative Dumbledore, Bashing of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore, ect. _There may be bashing of other characters (depending)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Had Enough"<em>**

**By**: Breaking Benjamin

Milk it for all it's worth.  
>Make sure you get there first.<br>The apple of your eye,  
>The rotten core inside,<br>We are all prisoners.  
>Things couldn't get much worse.<br>I've had it up to here; you know your end is near.

_[Chorus:]_  
>You had to have it all,<br>Well have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard,<br>You will get what you deserve.  
>When all is said and done,<br>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
>You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.<br>I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
>You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You had to have it all,<br>Well have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard,<br>You will get what you deserve.  
>When all is said and done,<br>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Hold me down (I will live again)  
>Pull me out (I will break it in)<br>Hold me down (better in the end)  
>Hold me down.<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You had to have it all,<br>Well have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard,<br>You will get what you deserve.  
>When all is said and done,<br>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Heaven help you.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_"Stabler, Benson!" The two Detectives heard the Captain yelled from his office, his voice echoing through the room of desks. "Airport security just called, you're suspects are trying to book a flight back to Britain. You best get down there, now!" The duo looked between each other before they quickly began to grab their badges, guns, and jackets. Giving each other annoyed looks that the people that were their number one suspects were trying to get away._

_It was not going to happen. Not if they could help it._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<br>**

**17th August 1996**

**New York City Streets**

**9:07 P.M.**

The wailing sirens of the police cruisers could be heard through out the city. As they sped through the recently drenched city streets, zooming past pulled over cars. Olivia held onto the passenger side door as the car gave a sharp right turn before quickly straightening. If there was ever a thing she hated, it was driving as fast as Elliot was.

Olivia took a glance at her partner, watching his hands as they gripped the steering wheel in a tight hold, making his knuckles go white. His jaw was clenched and his teeth grind against each other. She could see how angry he was. Rape cases towards children, whether they were children or teenagers always angered him.

Of course, she felt the same way.

Any kind of rape cases angered her and disgusted her. It made her nausea's to know that people whether they are men or woman, could do such a thing to such innocent human beings. She shook her thoughts away and turned back to the conversation over the cell phone.

"I don't care! You keep them detained at the Airport!" Olivia ordered harshly. Her eyes flashed with the scarcely restrained anger she was feeling. "No!" She shook her head and nearly rolled her eyes as the car gave another sharp turn, this time a left one. They were getting closer to the Airport. Thankfully. "I do not care." She carefully enunciated.

"Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley are suspected of Child Molestation, Intra-Famial, Non-Consensual Intercourse, Physical Abuse, Emotional and Mental Abuse and Sexual Abuse." She was not about to let those bastards get away. "You keep them in that Airport and do not let them board that plane. Or I will hold you as a liable accomplice." Olivia knew she really couldn't do that, but if it worked in keeping the Dursley's in the United States, she didn't care what she had to say or do. She knew she took these cases a little too personal, but it was hard not to, especially when it dealt with children and teenagers.

Elliot gave a small smirk of amusement and shook his head at his partner. It was one thing the two of them had in common. They were willing to do whatever they could to get the bad guys; whether it was actually a legal way was the question. "Thank you." Olivia quickly hung up the phone and slid the flip phone back into her pocket. Her grip on the car door didn't lessen.

"They finally obey after you threatened them?" Elliot rhetorically questioned, a slight teasing tone in his voice. His bright blue eyes showed no amusement as he looked to the brunette woman.

"Yeah." Olivia sighed. "I could hear Vernon and Petunia Dursley giving the Airport security hell for it though." A small smirk graced her lips. "They're certainly going to love us when we get there." The two partners shared a look, one that spoke volumes. The Dursley's were not going to get away from them, no matter what.

They already had their Captain talking to the government in Britain, about the rape. As their suspects were not American citizens, which meant they had no jurisdiction doing this. After the government in London was informed about what they had done to a Lady and a Lord's son, they were more than willing to let the American's deal with the likes of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Elliot nodded slowly as he continued to police cars followed as they briskly drove through the crowded and dirty, streets. "We're here." Elliot quickly shut the car off before jumping out and jogging into JFK International Airport. The two Detectives jogged further into the airport, heading towards the staircase near the back of the building, were two security guards stood.

"Sir, we can't allow you up there." One of the men stated as Elliot and Olivia stopped before them. The two pulled out their badges, looks of impatience gracing their features. "Sorry Detectives." The security guard stepped to the side, allowing the two to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Airport Security Office<strong>

**The Holding Cells**

**9:48 P.M.**

Elliot slammed the door open to the cell Vernon Dursley was being held in. He could with some difficulty hide the look of disgust and anger that wanted to appear across his face at the sight of the large whale like man. Vernon Dursley had no neck, only a double chin. His eyes were small and beady, like a rat. He had a mustache that covered his upper lip. The man's face was a multitude of colors, ranging from red, to purple, to blue. "Vernon Dursley," Elliot began as he pulled out a pair of double handcuffs, "You're under arrest for the rape of Harry J. Potter. You are also suspected of child molestation, physical abuse, Intra-Famial and the mental and emotional abuse of your nephew." His blue eyes flashed with animosity, the look on his face telling the other man not to mess with him.

"Now turn around and put your hands behind your head." Elliot ordered harshly. His temper was infamous within the Prescient and being in the presence of Vernon Dursley was only making it worst.

"You can't arrest me!" Vernon yelled. His face flushed, an ugly tomato red. The whale like man huffed and puffed, as he stood tall before charging at Elliot.

Elliot sighed and shook his head. Why did they always do that? He stepped past Mr. Dursley and quickly pressure pointed Vernon Dursley, making him fall to his knees. Pushing the whale like man to the floor, none too gently, he grabbed his double handcuffs (seeing as Vernon Dursley couldn't put his hands all the way back) and handcuffed him. "Let's add attempted assault to an officer." Elliot stated with a shake of his head.

With a sigh, Elliot spoke once again. "You have the right to right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Elliot stated. "Do you understand Mr. Dursley?" Elliot demanded as he used most of his weight, Elliot pulled Vernon Dursley up onto his feet before pushing him out of the security cells and towards the front of the Airport.

"I understand." Vernon grumbled. "I don't give a damn!" He exclaimed. "That boy is a freak!" Vernon shouted while he struggled, even though he felt slightly numb. "That boy deserved what he got!" The man continued to scream. "I should have finished him off!" He continued. "That boy was a good for nothing freak that took everything and never gave us anything back!" He hollered loudly.

Elliot look disgusted as the spit sputtered out of the obese man's mouth. "Is that a confession?" Elliot rhetorically asked. "It sounds like it." He shoved the man forward when he tried to flail his way out of the grip.

"I'm not an American citizen!" Vernon roared. "You can't do this!" He fought.

"Mr. Dursley, please shut up." The blue-eyed Detective ordered. "We already talked to your government. They've made you a citizen Mr. Dursley." Elliot stated. "You're our problem now." The whale man stuttered and muttered as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Had just as much trouble as I did I see?" Olivia remarked. The two partners walked through the airport. Many civilians watched with wide eyes and curious looks at what was happening. "Mrs. Dursley tried to claw my eyes out." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Why can't the suspects be agreeable?"

Elliot gave a small laugh. "Would you be agreeable if you were ever arrested for a crime you know you did?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…no…" Olivia trailed off. "But that's not the point. It'd make our job easier."

"Nothing about our job is easy." Elliot reminded Olivia as they put the married couple in separate police cars. The shrieking of Elliot's cell phone broke the silence that had settled between them as they watched the Dursley's being driven to the police station. "Let's head to the Department, and talk with the suspects." He stated.

* * *

><p><strong>20th August 1996<strong>

**New York Memorial Hospital**

**ICU Wing **

**1:29 P.M.**

Harry Potter faintly opened his eyes, before closing them at the bright white light that glowed above him**,** which happened to be the hospital lights. His eyes burned and his body ached. The feeling of a mild burning pain cursed through his body as he used his good arm to move was an uncomfortable feeling, but not the worst Harry's ever had.

A hiss escaped his lips as he collapsed back onto the uncomfortable hospital bed. His eyes fluttered open, allowing beautiful emerald greens to search around the room he was in. His mind was foggy and heavy. With every blink of his eyes, his mind flashed back to what had happened just a few days before. His throat felt dry and sore as he tried to speak.

"Ah, I see you're awake again Mr. Potter." The Doctor who was in charge of Harry spoke from the doorway with a friendly smile. "You must be thirsty." The Doctor stated. Walking over to the nightstand he pulled a cup of water into the Styrofoam cup and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked up from his lap and towards the male Doctor with a hesitant smile. Reaching out for the cup, he held it gently into his hand and took a drink of the cold water, feeling it refresh his dry and sore throat. "Is that a good thing?" He rasped out with a wince.

"That's a very good thing." The Doctor reassured with a friendly and warm look on his face. It made Harry relax slightly at the look on the males face. It was nothing like Vernon Dursley's. "We didn't think you were going to make it." He frowned with a sigh. "You had severe wounds and with how thin and weak your body is, well…" He trailed off with a small shrug. "It's been three days since you've been unconscious." The Doctor gave another small smile.

"Oh." Harry breathed out with a small nod.

"It seems your body is healing itself, helping you." The Doctor explained as he looked over his chart.

"It tends to do that." Harry stated. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at his lap. "Am I able to call someone?" The sixteen year old asked. His voice, even with drinking water, was scratchy and Doctor knew it must have been caused by his screams and yells of pain and help.

The older Doctor tilted his head with a furrow of his eyebrows. He was confused on who the teenager would want to call. Did he have anyone to call? He wondered. "Who would you like to call?" He finally inquired with a raised eyebrow.

For the first time in a couple of months, Harry Potter smiled. "Just a few friends." He explained.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Police Department<strong>

**Interrogation Room B16**

**1:47 P.M.**

The interrogation room was silent and cold. The overhead light was dulled, giving the room a dim glow. The cement flooring was hard and frigid. Vernon Dursley sat silently upon the metal chair with his hands cuffed to the table. His eyes stared angrily at the metal surface. After going through all that trouble to get rid of the freak, it comes back to bite him in the ass. It was ridiculous. It probably had to do with the freaks willy-nilly nonsense. The boy was a freak, always doing strange and unexplainable things and causing him problems. It was why the boy needed to be rid of. It would be a relief to everyone if he had just died.

Beady black eyes glared harder down at the table. If he ever got his hands on the boy…

Vernon was startled as the door open and shut with a muffled thud. Sharp, intelligent, blue eyes stared down at the handcuffed male with a dark and dangerous look. The Detective held a dangerous air to him. He was tall, taller than Vernon, standing at five eleven with broad shoulders and a muscular physique. His face had high cheekbones, a strong jaw and thick eyelashes that touched his cheekbones every time he blinked. "Mr. Dursley." The man's voice was low, but held an undertone of threat to it as he sat across from the obese man. "My name is Detective Stabler." Elliot introduced with a thin smile.

It had been three days to get a confession from Petunia Dursley, and after they did, they were finally able to talk with Vernon Dursley. Elliot wanted this case done and closed. He wanted those monsters locked away and never able to see the light of day, ever again. He felt a feeling of pride at the sight of Mr. Dursley's broken nose, bruised in colors of greens, blues, purples and browns. He had a split lip and a large bruise around his eye, along with some scratches. Elliot couldn't say why he was proud of a boy he barely met, perhaps it was because of the sight Mr. Dursley was in. It showed that Mr. Potter had put up a fight; and left some sort of damage on his attacker.

"Now that the "pleasantries" are done and over with, we can begin." He stated calmly. Arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the metal chair opposite of Vernon. "We already have a confession from your wife, Mr. Dursley." Elliot began slowly, as his words were lazily thought out. "She told me all about you and what you did to your nephew as a child and whenever he was back from his boarding school." He remarked with a sigh and shake of his head in disgust.

"Petunia wouldn't say anything." Vernon stated with a scoff. Beady eyes were filled with hesitation, as he stared across at Elliot. Elliot hid his smirk at the uneasiness that was held in Vernon Dursley's eyes.

"Are you sure, Mr. Dursley?" Elliot rhetorically asked. "It's amazing what some people will do to get out of jail, when given a bargain." He stated.

Olivia watched from the small room behind the glass window. She listened to Elliot speak to Vernon Dursley and was amazed at how calmly he could talk to that monster. It was probably why she wasn't able to sit in on the interview. She did, after all, had to deal with Petunia Dursley. It was sickening the things she learned from the woman, about what her husband did, and what she even did. The urge to throw up bubbled in the back of her throat, but the brunette fought it off.

She could handle it. She always did.

"Pet wouldn't do that!" Vernon thundered angrily.

"You don't sound so sure about that Mr. Dursley." Elliot taunted with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yes of course." Vernon Dursley stuttered out. Elliot made a ticking sound in his throat as he pulled the folder he held in his hands from his lap and set it upon the table. He flipped the folder open and pulled out a few pictures that they had gotten the London Police to send them from the Dursley's residence, as well as from visits to the hospital whenever Harry was too severely hurt. Elliot placed the pictures out in front of Vernon and began to speak slowly.

"From the very beginning Mr. Dursley, you physically, emotionally and mentally abused your nephew. You made him sleep in a Cupboard under the stairs from fifteen months up until he was eleven, where you finally put him in the second bedroom of your own over obese sons. You beat him nearly everyday of his life, you made him clean, denied him the food a growing boy needed, and denied him the proper love and affection a child needed." Elliot hissed with flashing blue eyes. "Then, you and your wife started giving him _special_ attention." He spat with disgust. "It started when he was thirteen, you started it and Mrs. Dursley did as well." His disgust and anger continued to build. This was by far, probably the worst case he had to deal with when it came to adolescences.

"How many nights did Harry Potter cry and beg for it to stop?" Elliot demanded furiously.

"I did nothing the freak didn't deserve!" Vernon Dursley bellowed.

Elliot jumped up from the chair, slamming his fists onto the table. He grabbed a picture of Harry, showing himself badly beaten, ugly. "This is how Harry sees himself. _Self-loathing. Dirty. Disgusting. _That is what you and your wife made him feel . . . Do you have any idea how terrified he must have been? How confused? While you or your wife lay awake at night, protecting monsters, _yourselves_." He spat out. "You have robbed Harry of his childhood, his teenage years!" Elliot growled out as he towered over the man, making him cower.

"You'll never see the light of day again Mr. Dursley. You've already confessed, when you were arrested before." He sneered. Grabbing the pictures he placed them into the folder, closing it, and turning on his heel.

"Have a nice life in prison Mr. Dursley. You'll feel the same pain you made your nephew feel, tenfold." Elliot slammed the interrogation room shut.

Elliot made his way towards Olivia who stood leaning against the wall. "That was…surprisingly affective." Olivia announced. Usually Elliot Stabler never truly felt for the victims, he was always so emotionally detached.

Elliot sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Harry Potter is only four years older than Maureen, Olivia." He stated, running a ragged hand through his hair. "I…how can a parent do that to an adolescence?" He questioned. "When they themselves, have a child?"

Olivia shook her head, a heavy frown across her lips. "I don't know." She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Memorial Hospital<strong>

**The ICU**

**2:30 P.M.**

Elliot and Olivia made their way through the ICU and towards room two hundred and six, the room Harry J. Potter resided. It had been nearly an hour, perhaps more, since they had arrested The Dursley's and got their confessions. Now all they really needed was Mr. Potter's statement on what happened.

Elliot came to a stop and looked through the window to see the raven-haired teenager sitting upon his bed reading a book. His mind wandered back to the interrogation he and Olivia had been put through. "Where is he going to go?" Olivia asked with a furrow of her eyebrows.

"He'll probably remain here, in the United States. He'll more than likely be placed into the care of social services and in a foster home." Elliot replied.

Olivia looked to her partner and frowned. "You know…" She began hesitantly, unsure if she should really say what she was about to say. "I – I could always take him in, if he needed somewhere to stay."

Elliot gave a look of disbelief at his partner as he raised an eyebrow. "You…you would take him in?" He asked with a chuckle. When he saw how serious Olivia was, he frowned. "I'm sorry Olivia…I just don't see it." Elliot stated with a shrug.

"I could do it." Olivia defended herself. "And it's not like you could take him in," She continued with a shake of her head. "You already have four children, another would be too much, especially a teenager who's been so traumatized throughout his life."

Elliot shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "If you say so Olivia." He stated, rubbing his tired features. "Lets head in and talk to Harry. With his statement, we'll be able to officially close this case and let the courts handle the rest." Olivia nodded and together the two stepped into the hospital room.

Harry's head snapped up from reading the book and warily looked at the two Detectives. "Mr. Potter, my name is Detective Elliot Stabler, this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson, and we'd like to have a word with you if you wouldn't mind." Elliot softly explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope I did this chapter justice. If the characters seem a little OOC, then I'm sorry. I'm trying to get into character. This is my first Law &amp; Order: SVU story with a crossover of Harry Potter. <strong>

**I hope I also made you all hate the Dursley's. What happened to Dudley Dursley will be discovered, probably in the next chapter. What will happen to Harry? That I'm still contemplating. You will also discover if those Harry thought as "friends" get a hold of his money. Also, some HP characters will more than likely appear in the next chapter as well. **

**Reviews would also be awesome! They make me smile and make me want to write more, they encourage me. :]**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**The Poll will be up until either next Monday or Friday. So, that means I have to wait to write chapter four, as that is more than likely when you meet Harry's partner. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the OMC's personalitylooks information for the Poll on my profile. It's to decide who Harry's partner will be.  
><strong>

**Mikhail Zabini –** He is a very handsome and muscular man. He has mocha brown colored skin; short, soft black hair and beautiful hyacinth eyes that sometimes look amethyst colored. His voice is seductive and smoky. Mikhail is confident, but not arrogant. He's easy-going, but determined when he needs to be. He's also very forgiving to those he loves. He's charming, an intellectual, resourceful, smooth talker, and an honorable person. Mikhail also loves his son very much. He's protective of those he loves and he'd do anything for them. He's a hard worker; he built his company from the ground up by himself. He's funny; he has a good sense of humor and imaginative. He's also generous and courageous. He's also a bit witty and sarcastic at times, but very trustworthy.

**Nikolai Malfoy –** He is an attractive and strong man. He has creamy pale skin; short, silky light blond hair that falls into his steel gray eyes. His voice is smooth and soft. He's inventive and sensible. He loves his family, but doesn't agree with them joining Voldemort. He can be a bit narrow-minded and headstrong when he puts his mind to something. Nikolai is also virtuous, he confirms to his moral and ethical principles. He's also stubborn, but not self-righteous. He's patient and pensive, but can also be gentle and suave. He can also be sardonic and harsh when he's upset or angry. He's trustworthy to those he loves.

**Malachi Malfoy –** He is a beautiful and shapely man. He has golden brown skin, chin length, dark blonde hair that falls into silver blue and crystal blue eyes (he has two different colored eyes). His voice is pleasant and husky. He's clever and ingenious. He loves his family, especially his younger siblings, but left them when his father became abusive towards him when he didn't agree to join Voldemort, Nikolai and Gregory took him away from the Manor. He's trustworthy towards those he loves and towards those he considers friends. He can be a bit straightforward, but knows when to be polite and vicious when he loses his temper. Malachi can also be very cheerful and sociable. He loves meeting new people. He's humble when it comes to his looks and always pensive on things. Malachi can be a bit rash and impulsive, but he knows when to be silent and watchful. He's also cynical and satirical when he thinks about his past or gets defensive.

**Gregory Malfoy** – He is a good-looking and sturdy man. He has lightly tanned skin, short, light brown hair that is usually messy and falls around his face. He has electric blue eyes. His voice is rich and steady. He loves his family, but is a bit too favorable to his oldest nephew. Malachi reminds Gregory of himself when he was the young man's age. He's precocious and wise, and willing to listen to what someone wants to say. He's dedicated and trustworthy to those he loves and constructive and creative. He knows when to be attentive and reliable. Gregory is a very organized individual and also responsible. He can be a bit cheeky and immature at times, but usually only when he's in a playful mood or trying to cheer someone up. He's hospitable and jovial to new people; he's always willing to make new friends. He's benevolent to those that he knows needs a little understanding. He can be a bit too nonchalant in serious situations. Gregory can also be obstinate and petty when he doesn't get

**Benjamin Rowle – **He is attractive and manly. He has tanned skin, short auburn hair that is usually spiked up. He has sea green eyes and a low and soothing voice. He loves his brother, but doesn't believe in the Pureblood zealots, and so he left their crazy beliefs. He is an educated and talented man. He's truthful to a point that sounds harsh and he's also a trustworthy person. He can be cordial and genial. He loves making people smile and feel better. Benjamin can be a bit sullen when he doesn't understand something. He's known to be mischievous and rebellious when he's feeling immature. He's confident, but not cocky. He can be serious when he needs to be and can also be kind and considerate to others. He's a very persuasive person and earnest when he truly believes in something. He's also diligent, always watching those around him. He can seem to be a bit prejudiced, but that's usually against Pureblood wizards and witches and how they act.


	4. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
